1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ophthalmologic photographing apparatus, and particularly to an ophthalmologic photographing apparatus having scanning mirrors of four or more systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
This application claims priority from Japanese Patent Application No. 2006-167216, filed Jun. 16, 2006, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Only eyes include blood vessels which can be directly viewed without any surgical operations in a body. If a white blood cell can be observed in a blood flow, it helps to find general disorders such as diabetes. Since the size of a white blood cell is about 10 μm, however, it would be difficult for current retina cameras to measure it. It would be also very difficult to take moving images of a blood flow because the amount of light which can be allowed to be incident on an eye is restricted and the line of sight is not stable.
The following technologies have been disclosed by the assignee of present application. An eye-characteristic measurement apparatus which compensates for aberrations of an eye under measurement by a compensation optical section and measures precisely a minute aberration remaining after compensation is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-113405, No. 2004-159779, and No. 2004-159784. A retina observation apparatus which compensates a light beam reflected by an eye under measurement in order to improve retinal image quality and obtains an optimal image is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-329282. A retinal image observation apparatus which detects a displacement of an eye under measurement and moves a wavefront compensation device according to the detected shift position to compensate the wavefront is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-006362.
The conventional scanning type adaptive optics retina cameras have two scanning systems of horizontal and vertical directions (two systems). When the number of the scanning systems is set to three or more, the apparatus construction of the conventional scanning type adaptive optics retina camera is generally enormous in size. For example, when scanning systems are disposed at conjugated positions with a pupil, many positions conjugated with the pupil must be prepared.